A shared device, such as a television coupled with a set-top box or a desktop computer, is easier for one or more users to view media content than a personal device with a smaller screen. However, the ease of viewing on a shared device with a large display screen also creates different problems.
For example, a first user is requested to enter transaction authorization credentials, e.g., PINs or personal passwords, on a shared device to authorize a transaction on the shared device. Once the first user has provided the requested transaction authorization credentials to clear the transaction, the shared device may continue to provide access, using the transaction authorization credentials of the first user, to the following transactions requested by other users, even when the first user is no longer using the shared device. In another example, the first user enters PINs or personal passwords on the shared device in front of other people who are in the same room watching the television. It is possible for other people to see PINs or personal passwords of the first user thus introducing security concerns.
Thus, it would be desirable to have more effective and efficient ways for a user to clear transactions on a shared device.